xxx
by nieszt tallo de ciruela 14
Summary: xxx


seorang pria tersentak dan tersadar, " apa yg barusan terjadi?"  
perasaan bingung menghantui pikiran'y. satu yg dia tau, seseorang berusaha menyadarkan'y dari sesuatu, ya sesuatu dari masa lampau...

pria itu berlalu untuk menempuh jalan'y, jalan yg kini kembali dimulai setelah sempat hilang dari memori'y...

sebelumnya…

pria itu kebingungan, baru saja ia tersadar bahwa dia berada di tengah kabut yg sangat tebal dan dingin...  
'' sebenarnya apa yg terjadi ?'' keluh'y  
tiba2 sebuah tangan dgn kuku tajam mendarat di bahu'y, mencengkeram dgn sangat keras, cengkeraman itu sampai membuat luka memar berwarna merah menyala di bahu'y..  
sebelum pria itu sempat menolehkan wajah'y, cengkeraman itu terlepas dgn cepat, dan seperti tanpa jeda waktu percikan darah segar berhamburan melewati wajah'y, tanpa pikir panjang pria itu melangkah menghindar ke depan dgn membalikan tubuh'y secara bersamaan, dan bersiap melakukan pertahanan diri...  
namun tatapan'y membeku, dgn tangan gemetar dan keringat bercucuran di wajah'y ia menatap pada sepasang mata yg jga menatap'y tajam...  
itu adalah sosok wanita dgn pedang berlumuran darah terhunus di tangan kanan'y...  
"wanita itu seperti tdk asing lagi, tpi aku tak bisa mengingat'y" gumam pria itu..

sebuah jeritan dan erangan terdengar dan menyadarkan sang pria dari lamunan'y, pandangan'y beralih pada sosok yg mungkin tadi mencengkeram'y, ia blm pernah melihat makhluk itu sebelum'y, tpi makhluk itu sangat menjijikan dgn beberapa luka sayatan di dada'y..  
" apa wanita itu yg melakukan'y ? bagaimana bisa? "  
blm habis ia berpikir, mata pedang menancap tepat di jantung sosok yg telah tak berdaya itu, jeritan dan erangan kini berhenti, dan semua kembali sunyi...

wanita itu segera berbalik dan pergi menembus kabut yg tebal tanpa sepatah kata pun, tanpa disadari sebuah surat telah berada tepat di bawah kaki sang pria, ia membaca dan menemukan sebuah kalimat...  
" temuilah orang yg akan menunjukan jalan, dia yg akan menjelaskan, dan memberi salah satu dari pecahan yg bisa menuntunmu pada jalan yg harus kau lalui, nama'y ERL "

pria itu berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, kembali dilihatnya sepucuk surat yg kini ada dalam genggaman tanganya..  
" apa maksud semua ini ? apa tujuan dari wanita itu ? dan kenapa aku harus menemui seseorang bernama erl ? "  
pria itu sseperti telah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, ya dia sudah tau siapa yang harus dia temui..

pria itu mempercepat langkahnya menembus kabut hingga ia melihat lusinan sinar terang berpendar seolah peluru cahaya yang siap melubangi setiap gumpalan kabut yang dilaluinya..  
pria itu terkejut sampai 2 sosok pria dan wanita berdiri tepat dibalik sinar tadi berasal..

" tunggu dulu, apa ini ? apa mereka teman dari wanita tadi, mereka memakai pakaian yang sama, dan yang lebih penting mereka kawan atau lawan ? " pertanyaan demi pertanyaan melintas dalam pikiran sang pria yang tengah berada dalam keadaan yang membingungkan itu..

" selamat datang kembali wahai sang pengembara.. " ucap kedua sosok itu secara bersamaan sembari setengah berlutut..

pria itu hanya bisa diam dan menatap pada keduanya, memperhatikan zirah yang dipakai dan senjata logam mengkilap dengan berbagai ukiran yang tersarung rapih di kedua pinggang orang yang ada dihadapanya itu..  
" siapa kalian ? dan apa maksud dari perkataan kalian itu? " pria itu bicara setengah berteriak..

" jadi rumor itu benar, sosok penting artemis seperti dirinya telah kehilangan ingatanya. " ucap pria berzirah itu pada wanita disampingnya.

pria yg sedang dibicarakan itu hanya bisa diam terpaku dan mendengarkan..

" hei sigyn, bisakah aku menghajarnya untuk membuktikan kebenaran itu ? kesempatan seperti ini langka bukan ? "  
" terserah kau saja, asal kau jangan libatkan aku jika wanita mengerikan itu datang menemuimu, atau jika orang ini telah mendapatkan apa yang dia miliki.. "  
" tapi seharusnya orang ini tidak bisa dilukai dengan mudah bukan, kecuali jika ia tidak mengingat kekuatan yang dimilikinya juga, hahaha.. "  
" lakukan sesukamu rygart"

dengan sekejap orang yang dipanggil rygart itu mengepalkan tangan dan segera melayangkan tinjunya menuju pria yang sedang terdiam kebingungan itu..  
pria itu bergarak ke sisi kiri, dimana tinju itu hanya melayang beberapa inci saja dari wajahnya..  
" cepat sekali, hampir saja dia melukai wajahku, tapi yang lebih penting, reflek apa ini ? aku benar2 dapat menghindarinya ? "

" hahaha, sigyn aku sangat senang, dia memang kawan kita.. "  
" sudah cukup rygart, selamat datang kembali di artemis, kami akan mengantarmu menemui orang itu.. "

" maksudmu erl? "  
" ya benar, dan satu orang lagi.."


End file.
